


this is love

by miyunukis



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, and i have like....... 2 papers next week but here i am with a new fic OTL, i love them, makoto is the best girl, she's super cute A+++ would marry her, this is me indulging myself with all the fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyunukis/pseuds/miyunukis
Summary: He just really missed her, that's all.





	this is love

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i am back with a new fic!!! i'm still not finished with the game yet but hey i know for sure i'm gonna marry makoto BC SHE IS THE BEST GIRL WHO DESERVES THE ONLY BEST
> 
> hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did on writing it!! comments are very much appreciated c: x

The sound of birds chirping fills in the peaceful and quiet student council room. Occasionally, the trees standing so beautifully outside swayed to the rhythm, controlled by the invisible yet gallant wind. Inside the room, sat two different people, a boy and a girl, with two drastically contrasting personalities, and yet, here they are, relishing in each other’s company.

 

“In order for you to get this, you must multiply this number and then you have to include this equation in. Once you get that, you have to-“ Akira tuned the rest of Makoto’s babble and looked at her instead of the question laid in front of him. She is currently finishing a math question that he has problems with, in which he asked for her help. As much as he appreciates her help, he can’t help but be distracted. The sight in front of him was, well, _distracting_. He silently scolded himself for asking the student council president to help him. Then again, he never regretted his decision. He got to spend time with his girlfriend, after all. She has been busy for the past week, preparing for college entrance tests, resulting in him not seeing her as much as he would want to. He definitely sees her during lunch or if the gang decides to hang out, but he hasn’t been able to spend time with her alone for weeks now. _Not that he has been taking count of course_. And he just really missed her.

 

“Akira, you’re not listening to me. Again.” Makoto chimed, her nimble fingers holding the pencil in place as it scrambled quickly across the paper. “I thought you’re having problems with this. If you’re not listening to me, how am I supposed to help you?”

 

Akira smiled while listening to his beloved’s ramble. He propped his chin on his left hand, while occasionally twirling the pen in his right and continued absorbing the sight in front of him. The warm, orange sunlight hit the side of her face ever so subtly, along with the wind that sneaked into the room, swaying her soft, brown hair so gently. _She was beautiful_. Akira thought for the nth time.

 

After awhile, Makoto finally looked up and was instantly met with Akira’s loving gaze. She kind of expected this the moment she noticed Akira wasn’t listening to her, but she was still very much surprised. Not at the fact he was looking at her, but at the way he looked at her. She can almost see herself reflected in his big, dark, grey eyes; she could feel the love pouring from it. And the small smile he gave her isn’t helping on calming her raging heart down.

 

“What are you looking at, Akira?” Makoto asked.

 

“You.” Akira replied, looking love-stricken as ever.

 

“And may I ask why are you looking at me?”

 

“Because you’re beautiful.”

 _Calm down, calm down_. Makoto tried to calm her heart that was beating too fast for her liking. Butterflies started flying in her stomach and it’s making her feel sick. _In a good way, of course._ She can feel all the blood from her body rush to her face, turning it into a nice, shade of red. Now for some reason, she felt really, really hot even though summer was 2 months away. Akira couldn’t help but chuckle at her bodily reaction. In his point of view, it seems like she’s trying really hard to maintain her composure; despite failing to do so, and he finds that view the most endearing.

 

He stood up from his seat opposite of her, and moved towards her side before plopping his rear on a chair next to the blushing girl. He then circled one of his arms around her shoulder and pulled the girl closer, close enough she is tucked safely in between his neck and shoulder.

 

“Akira!” Makoto yelped in surprise, but Akira shushed her and pulled the girl closer to his body. He can feel Makoto’s head brushing against his lips, and proceeded to leave a soft peck while occasionally squeezing her shoulder, in hopes it can bring her comfort. He then felt Makoto slowly melting in his embrace, before wrapping her arms around his waist to recuperate his actions. He couldn’t help but smile before burying his face in her soft, tousled hair.

 

Makoto looked up and was met with a sight that she can never forget. His defined jawline, his unblemished skin, that godly facial structure, soft tousled jet-black hair and the most beautiful eyes is the only thing she can see now. She felt so lucky to have him, he was too beautiful for her, too good for her. What did she do to deserve such a beauty as the love of her life?

 

“Hmm, now what are you looking at?” Akira broke her reverie. Makoto blinked before shaking her head a few times to shook herself away from her trance. She then gave him a soft smile before humming, “Mm, nothing.” Then, she proceeded to bury herself in his neck once again, enjoying the warmth her boyfriend Is radiating.

 

Both of them sat in silence for awhile, enjoying each one’s presence while melting into each other’s embrace. That was until Akira broke the peaceful silence.

 

“I really miss you, you know?” Akira mumbled in Makoto’s hair.

 

Makoto looked up to him, arms still wrapped tightly around his waist. She brought a hand up to his face to softly cradle Akira’s cheek, while tenderly rubbing the apples of his cheeks. “I really missed you too. Sorry for being so busy for the past few weeks. I thought you weren’t really bothered by it since we see each other during lunch and every other week with the whole gang.”

 

Akira then looked down at her, a soft smile forming on his lips. He then tucked a stray hair hanging In front of Makoto’s face, a habit he developed since they started going out, “It’s okay, I understand. Just thought I should tell you.” He sighed. “I mean we haven’t been alone with each other for the past few weeks. Of course, I do see you when the gang meets up. But I miss spending time alone. With you.”

 

Makoto hummed in understanding. It didn’t take long for a smart girl like her to connect the dots. “So, is that why you asked me to help you with your math homework? When you can always ask Mishima who’s just as smart AND shares the same class as you?”

 

The boy grinned cheekily, “You caught me. In my defense, Mishima was busy with volleyball practice, and I wanted to spend some alone time with my girlfriend, even if it involves studying.” As if on cue, the grin graced on Akira’s lips fell and was replaced with a sharp groan of pain when he felt a pinch at his side.

 

“Hey! What was that for?!” Akira whimpered, all the while clutching his side, hoping to ease the burning pain from the pinch. Man, moments like these made him realize to never, ever mess with his girlfriend.

 

“You’re so embarrassing! I just had to!” Makoto squealed.

 

“That’s not a valid excuse! Come here, you.” Makoto stood up from seat hurriedly and ran across the room when she realized what Akira was about to do. The latter tried to chase her but somehow, Makoto managed to escape from his grasp. The two ran around the small student council room, one chasing the other, laughter echoing across the whole room. Makoto’s cheery laugh was music to Akira’s ears, and he’s falling in love all over again.

 

Makoto felt arms wrapping around her petite waist, her back meeting a warm, broad chest. Small pecks were littered along the back of her neck, and she couldn’t help but let out a giggle at the ticklish feeling. They both let a loud sigh and allow themselves to catch their breath, clearly in needing of oxygen after the strenuous activity. Once they regain their breathing, Makoto turned around in Akira’s embrace and left a soft peck on his sharp nose.

 

“I love you.” Makoto breathed.

 

Since the beginning, Akira has tried so hard to control himself and not let his hormones go out of control. But now, he can’t. Not when Makoto is presenting herself so openly like this. Not when she’s letting her guard down like this. Makoto, the girl that was guarded and selfless at their first meeting, trusts him. Out of all people, she puts her precious trust on him. He silently promised himself to never ever break that sacred trust.

 

Without further ado, Akira closed the small gap between them and pressed a searing kiss on Makoto’s lips. The latter yelped at the sudden contact, but instantly fell into the familiar rhythm before wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. They swayed together in their own melody, living in the world where only they exist. Foreheads bump into each other as they part, lungs yearning for oxygen. The boy couldn’t resist leaving small pecks on her cheeks, nose, chin; literally every part of her face, leaving invisible marks on her skin, indulging in the warmth that is seeping through her soft skin. The small giggle leaving Makoto’s lips was contagious, and he found himself laughing along in their small bubble of happiness.

 

“I love you too, so much.”

 

 

 


End file.
